Koi Kokoro (Awakening of Love)
by Ri Aikyo
Summary: Gomen ne for reposting this. My computer was being a major BAKA!!! *grabs Tasuki's tessen and threatens to burn it to cinders if it doesn't start cooperating*
1. Ten'on

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, nor the characters therein. Watase Yuu owns them, I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes (or so I hope). *smiles* Anyway, don't sue me onegai, I wouldn't be able to give you anything, anyway (your not getting my Seiryuu box set video collection, my 8 trading cards, nor my English translated manga volumes 1-6!). *holds them close * They are mine, I tell you mine!!!  
  
Summary: Lia and Kimi are just normal college students, who happen to still love Fushigi Yuugi. This is their story! (Hori-sama/Miaka pairing) Enjoy!  
  
Question: Does anyone know how to keep the italics when you're uploading a story? If you do, would you please tell me? Oneagai!  
  
Koi Kokoro  
  
Ten'on  
  
  
  
~Goodness I really, REALLY wish he was an actual human being.~ Lia thought, as she colored the delicate features of her Chichiri-sama. ~He's perfect for me; if only he wasn't simply a cartoon……...~ Her mind then became so lost in her daydream of Chichiri and her, that she was surprised she actually heard the phone ringing. She set down her light blue colored pencil and picked up the receiver,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ne, Li-san!" her best (just as crazed Fushigi Yuugi fan as she) friend Kimberly squealed into the phone.  
  
"Eeek!" Lia screeched and pulled the receiver away from her ear until she knew it was safe, then she replaced it. "Hai Kimi-san? What's up?"  
  
"I got it! I GOT IT!!" she giggled happily. They may be both 19, but why act like an adult when being a kid was so much fun?  
  
"Nani?" Lia asked looking to the picture of her darling Chichiri-sama. Kim could have Nuriko-sama, (and Hori-sama, and Mitsukake-san, and Tasuki-kun, and Tamahome-san and Keisuke-san too for that matter) but the blue haired monk (and Tetsuya-san) was hers!  
  
"You baka!" Kimberly giggled some more, then added, "That Fushigi Yuugi tape I ordered from the net! It came today!" she squealed gleefully.  
  
"For real?" Lia asked, nearly shooting out of her bed. "WAI!!"  
  
"Hai, now get your skinny little tail over here so we can watch it!"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Geeze! Bye!"  
  
"Sayonara!" Lia hung up, barely hearing her friend's goodbye. She put on her shoes, placed the Chichiri picture in her folder, said goodbye to her cat (guess!) Tama-chan, and left her room grabbing her keys on the way out. They had never seen the last few episodes and now they were finally going to get to!  
  
  
  
They sat on Kimi's couch in anticipation. It had been so long ago that Fushigi Yuugi had gone off the air, but now that they had the tape, they could finally know how it ended.  
  
"Here it comes!" Kim said, grabbing her friend's hand. Lia looked to Kimi and smiled, then turned to the tv again. The theme song came on and she felt her heart rate speed up. She squeezed Kimberly's hand, in anticipation. ~This is it; we finally get to………what in the world….?~ Li- san noticed that the tv had been engulfed in a bright red light. Kimi had noticed it as well and now turned to Lia, who simply shrugged, but then said,  
  
"You know, that almost looks just like the light of……. AAAAHHHHHHH- YYYIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Lia screamed in terror as she felt herself being sucked into the atmosphere. Her cries mixing with those of her friend, who was also being pulled in. They gripped each other's hand tighter and felt themselves travelling through a wormhole type object. Everything swirled together and neither one could make out what was going on.  
  
  
  
*When it was all over, they found themselves floating in total darkness, while a crimson light encased their bodies.  
  
"You have finally made it," a thundering, smooth voice said. It made them shake all over and Lia whimpered,  
  
1 "Who are you and why are we here?"  
  
"All in good time Aikyo. All in good time."  
  
"Nani, why did you call her Aikyo, that's not her real name, her real name is…….her name is……Aikyo?" Kimi said confused, wondering why her head was still spinning. She looked to Lia, who was just as startled. Both looked back in the direction the voice seemed to be coming from, and it continued,  
  
"Hai, and your name is Seijun. It's ok, do not be frightened, soon everything will be as it is supposed to be." The darkness then began to fade and they felt themselves slipping back into consciousness.*  
  
  
  
"I think she's finally coming around no da," Chichiri stated, as he stood from his kneeling position next to the bed, thus interrupting Seijun telling Miaka, Keisuke, and Mitsukake all she knew about why this was happening. She sat down beside Aikyo and took her hand, waiting.  
  
"Mmmm," Ai stirred and slowly opened her grey-green eyes. She focused in on Sei and brought a hand to her head, "What happened, why does my head feel like I had to much to drink?"  
  
"Ai-chan, you aren't going to believe this, demo, we are……..we are in Fushigi Yuugi."  
  
"NANI?! Ohh come on Sei-chan! You can't be serious, maybe you're the one who had too much to drink, demo, we don't drink."  
  
"If you don't drink no da, then how are you alive no da?" Aikyo's eyes went large upon hearing Chichiri's voice. ~N…no da? No da?! It……it can't be! Iie, I was just hearing things. That's it, I just wanted to hear his voice, because of what Sei-chan said. Hai, that's all. Now, look up; he won't be there.~ Aikyo then lifted her eyes, to prove that she was just overreacting. However, what she saw before her made her shriek and place her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Sei-chan, what…..what's going on? Why, why am I actually seeing Chichiri- sama?!!" she cried hysterically, grabbing onto Seijun's shirt. "Why am I seeing him and having him talk back to me?!" Sei grasped Aikyo's arms and shook her gently,  
  
"Ai-chan, calm down. Look at me. Look at me!" Slowly Ai brought her eyes up to look at her best friend, while the others watched silently. Seijun continued in a softer tone, as she brushed some of Ai-chan's hair from her face, "Now, I don't know why or even how this is happening, but for some reason, we are actually and truly in Fushigi Yuugi. The only thing I can tell you is that we just have to accept it for now, until we can figure out just what is going on, ne?" Aikyo was trembling as she nodded her head slowly. Seijun smiled and hugged her friend, whispering in her ear, "That's better, besides, your dream guy is real now!" Ai pushed away from Sei, and the beginning of a grin was framing her pink lips,  
  
"Hai, he is, isn't he?" Sei-chan nodded, then added with a playful pout,  
  
"Yeah, but it's not fair! I want my Nuri-sama!" At that both girls erupted into giggles, then Aikyo asked,  
  
"So, who's all here besides Chichiri-sama?" Ai-chan saw Sei's eyebrows push together before she said,  
  
"Well, just see for yourself." She then moved out of the way so Aikyo could see everyone. When Ai saw Miaka her eyes went large, for she couldn't believe it; however who was standing next to Miaka made her jaw drop,  
  
"Kei…..Keisuke-san?! Wha….how……why……..HUNH?" Seijun simply nodded, as Keisuke started to blush, wondering what had invoked the same reaction twice.  
  
"Hai, pretty much exactly what I said when I saw him. However, Miaka-sama told me that she used one of her wishes to make the book world real and have everyone she loved live here with her, so here he is." Aikyo just shook her head, this was too much to ingest for one day.  
  
"You know Sei-chan, I'm going to have one major headache once this is all over," she said, the grin disappearing from her lips. At that moment she looked over to the Suzaku no Miko, "Miaka-sama, do you know what we are doing here?" Aikyo noticed that she was dressed in elaborate imperial robes, which didn't hide her swollen, pregnant stomach one bit. The older girl smiled brightly, but didn't say anything. Miaka, looked to Keisuke and he shook his head, while the other four watched them curiously. The priestess then turned her eyes back to the older girls and began to walk toward them. Once she was in front of them, they saw just how beautiful she actually was, and their breath caught in their chests.  
  
"All I can tell you, is that this is the work of Suzaku. No one questions what he does, just accepts it," her smile was so captivating and warm, it was no wonder so many people loved her. Aikyo couldn't help but to return the enchanting smile,  
  
"Hai Miaka-sama, you are right. Arigatou. Ne, could we still talk with you later since, well, since you've been through this and all." Miaka's smile brightened,  
  
"Of course, besides, it feels good to finally have more girls around here to talk with. For the longest time it has just been me and Yui-chan, demo not even her that much anymore. Tetsuya-san takes up most of her time now….." She grinned and shrugged, "Ohh well, I can't blame her. Saihitei takes up most of my time now too, and so does our child." With that said, Miaka's face seemed to glow as she placed her small hands on her abdomen. However, upon hearing that, both Aikyo and Seijun's jaws dropped and they looked to one another to see if they had actually heard her right.  
  
"Gomen Miaka-sama, demo did you say, Saihitei, as in Hotohori-sama? Gorgeous emperor of Konan who has been in love with you since he was a child. The seishi that most women would die to just simply look upon. That Saihitei?!" Miaka looked at Seijun as if she had lost her mind, but then giggled,  
  
"Hai, that Saihitei. Doushite? I mean you seem to know all about each of us, demo you didn't know about Saihitei and me?" Both shook their heads,  
  
"Iie, see in our world, you and Tamahome-san stayed together, even after Tokaki-san said that you both should split up, you know, because of what happened with Tatara-sama and Suzuno-sama. I just can't figure out why we saw all that, if….if it wasn't true…" Seijun trailed off, confusion filling every single part of her.  
  
"Iie no da. Tamahome was just charged by His Highness to protect Miaka- sama in his place no da," Chichiri said from behind Miaka, hands coming to rest gently on her shoulders. She looked behind her and smiled up at him.  
  
"As we all were," Mistukake chimed in from beside Keisuke. It made both girls jump, because they had forgotten about the others being in there with them. Aikyo looked to the healer who stood before her, not understanding how he was even there.  
  
"Now, how in the name of Suzaku are you here. You died!" At that, the whole room went pale and looked to Mitsukake.  
  
"Ahh, what do you mean, I died?" he asked quietly, as the color slowly returned to his face. Tama-chan rubbed his head lovingly against his cheek.  
  
"Well, after Seiryuu was summoned….."  
  
"Matte no da, Seiryuu was summoned?! When? Miaka-sama sealed him away after she summoned Suzaku no da," the mage asked, completely baffled, as the others were. He didn't understand how anyone could have broken the seal that had been placed on him, since all but three of the Seiryuu warriors had been killed.  
  
"Didn't Yui-sama summon him in Sairou after she stole the shinzaho that Tatara-sama had given to Miaka-sama?"  
  
"No, Tatara-san gave the shinzaho to us when we went to visit him in the Shrine of Byakko," Mitsukake informed them, as he looked to Keisuke. Miaka's brother simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. All this was making the girls' heads spin. What was going on? Did nothing happen here that they had seen in the episodes?  
  
"So," Seijun began quietly, as all of this started sinking in. "Does that mean Nuriko-sama and Chiriko-chan are still alive too?"  
  
"Hai, they are still alive," Keisuke said.  
  
"Then, that must mean either Ashitare never showed up, or that you guys showed up in time to help Nuriko fight him," Sei-chan said, as Aikyo looked to her, eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
"Iie, he showed up no da. We just got there in time to help Nuriko-san out no da. Tasuki used his tessen to scare him off no da. Later we found out that Nakago had killed him for insubordination, no da," Chichiri said, glad that they were finally beginning to understand.  
  
"Then…..then that means that the Genbu shinzaho never got stolen from you. And if that's true, and you got the other shinzaho from Tatara-sama, then that means that Chiriko was never possessed by Miboshi and didn't get killed! Then, if Seiryuu was sealed away, then that means that you (pointing to Mitsukake) never got blasted by Nakago and that explains how you are still here! Hey, this is all starting to make so much sense!" The group looked to Aikyo stunned,  
  
"Hai, that's right," Miaka said, smiling to her.  
  
"Goodness, this is still really weird though," Ai-chan breathed as she lied back on the bed, putting her hand on her forehead. This was going to take some getting used to.  
  
"Maybe we should let you two rest before dinner is served," Miaka said softly, feeling a tightness build in her chest. She shook it away, then turned to the others, "Come on, let's leave them be."  
  
"Hai," Mitsukake said, agreeing with the empress, then he turned to the younger girls, "If you need me, just send someone and I'll come as soon as I can." The girls smiled to him, he was probably the sweetest of all the seishis.  
  
"We will. Arigatou Mitsukake-san." Seijun said, smiling to him. After that, the group left, each saying that they'd see them later. Once everyone was gone, Seijun turned to Aikyo, she saw that her friend was deep in thought,  
  
"Oi, Ai-chan, daijoubu?" Ai looked to Sei, her grey-green eyes sparkling with curiosity,  
  
"Hai, just thinking about all of this, that's all."  
  
"Ohh," Seijun said quietly, as she took in her surroundings. It was a fairly moderate sized room, with a vanity on the wall across from her, where sat a large oval mirror. The closet was caddy corner to the vanity, and a table sat in between the bed and the closet. It had a vase of flowers on it. On the same wall as the door was a desk, on it were some writing materials and a candle. Last there was a bureau on the wall, facing the foot of the bed. Frowning, Seijun got up from the bed and crossed to the bureau.  
  
"What are we doing here Sei-chan?" Aikyo asked, watching as her best friend opened the top drawer of the dresser.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks as if they were expecting us, or at least one of us," she said, as she pulled out an elaborate purple kimono with a gold trim. It also had golden flowers and butterflies on it. Seijun whistled when she saw it,  
  
"Ne, Ai-chan, this would look great on you! Why don't you try it on?"  
  
"What for?" Ai asked, looking quizzically to her best friend.  
  
"Just put it on!" Sei said, tossing the robe to Aikyo.  
  
"Good golly Sei-chan! Alright!" Ai-chan sighed heavily, then took her top and jeans off. She pulled the kimono around her and clasped it closed, while Sei looked for one for herself. ~Hey, this is pretty nice.~ Aikyo thought, examining herself in the mirror. She decided to fix her waist length, dark red hair, which seemed to be a lot brighter than usual. Ai- chan didn't think anything of it though. Sei-chan, in the meantime had found a light blue kimono with orange and red drawings, and orange trim which she had put on. Then she joined Aikyo in fixing her hair.  
  
"Here, let me get that for you," Seijun said, when she noticed Ai having trouble with a hair ornament she had found. She set the hair thing on the table, then separated Aikyo's hair into three parts: one on either side of her head, and one down the center. Sei-chan French braided half of each part, while leaving two thin strands to frame Ai's face. She then braided the rest together, "There, kirei," Seijun said, examining her work.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" Aikyo breathed, admiring her hair. "Arigatou!"  
  
"You're welcome," Sei-chan smiled, then added with a wink, "You're going to knock Chichiri-sama off his feet tonight!" Ai-chan blushed at that.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Ohh yeah!" Seijun smiled, as she fixed her own mid back length, black hair, "He'll drop dead at the sight of you!"  
  
"Well, let's hope not," Aikyo smiled and both laughed at that.  
  
They were still getting ready when there was a soft knock on the door,  
  
"Hai," Seijun said, as she tied the sash around her waist. Aikyo in the meantime was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. The door opened and Miaka walked in. When she saw the two older girls, she gasped in awe. They had changed clothes yet again, for Seijun had found much better robes for them to wear. They had been hiding in the closet. Seijun was now wearing a pale pink under robe, with an orange robe with yellow flower patterns on it over that. Above all of that, she had put on a shorter pink and red dress, and had all of it tied at the waist with a light orange sash. Her caramel face had simple, light make up, to accentuate her features, and her hair was up in two buns at the back of her head, where some hair looped at the bottom (think how Chichiri's hair was when he was a girl in the OVAs, but put it behind her head instead).  
  
Aikyo on the other hand had on a dark crimson under robe, a pastel purple with light blue patterns over robe. Over that she wore a darker purple skirt, that was ¾ the length of the over robe and was tied off with a wide dark green cinch (bow in the back). She had on light makeup, just like Seijun and her hair was the same as Sei-chan had fixed it earlier, but with a silver tiara a top her head now.  
  
"You both look beautiful," Miaka smiled, then continued. "I was hoping that everything would fit okay." With that said, both girls stared at the Suzaku no Miko.  
  
"Come again?!" Seijun asked, not quite believing her ears. Miaka lowered her head and looked to her stomach for a few seconds, then she returned her gaze to the older girls. She sighed, the tightness returning to her chest,  
  
"My last wish to Suzaku-sama was to send each of my remaining seishi their perfect soul-mate, since he had been kind enough to send me mine. I asked him that if they came from my old world, to make this world their home, and to have it where they never existed in the old world. However, they could keep a select few of their memories from there. Anyway, I made up this room, just in case at least one came from the old world. I'm sorry, I'm afraid you are stuck here now." Aikyo and Seijun didn't know what to say, they were going to be here forever? They looked to each other and smiled brightly. AWESOME!!  
  
"Ne, Miaka-sama it's fine. We had both dreamed of living here since we found out about Fushigi Yuugi. Both of us wished we could be sucked into 'The Universe of the Four Gods' just like you and Yui-sama had been. Now it seems as if our wish has come true. Thanks for making it that way," Aikyo said, walking over to the younger girl.  
  
"Hai, I just have a question though," Seijun said, as both Miaka and Aikyo looked to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You didn't tell any of them this, did you?" Miaka smiled and shook her head, as she began giggling,  
  
"No way! The only ones that know about this are Saihitei, Yui-chan, aniki, and now you guys."  
  
"Good, that would have been embarrassing," Sei-chan said, a grin still on her face. Miaka and Aikyo were still laughing, when the priestess asked,  
  
"Can I ask you guys a question?"  
  
"Go for it," Aikyo said, as she smoothed out her robes, still getting used to having to wear so many layers. Miaka motioned for them to follow her to the bed, so they did. Once they were all seated Miaka continued with her question,  
  
"We have a little while before dinner is served, so I want to know something…….Who do you guys like?" The friends looked to each other and grinned,  
  
"Well, I loved Hori-sama for a long time, but then my tastes changed when I saw the 'Nuriko…' episode. I saw how much he loved everything and everyone. How he would place himself in the very back, if it meant someone else would be happy. So Chou Ryuuen is the man whom has captured my heart!" Miaka smiled and felt tears fill her eyes, Nuriko was finally going to find happiness, and she couldn't have chosen a better person for him.  
  
"Ne, Miaka-sama you're crying," Aikyo said and grabbed the younger girl's hand. The Suzaku no Miko gave them both a warm smile and wiped at her face,  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just happy that Nuriko is finally going to have someone that loves him back." Sei felt a blush stain her cheeks, then Miaka turned to Ai-chan,  
  
"So, Aikyo-san, who is yours?" The 19 year old sighed and chewed at her bottom lip,  
  
"Actually, mine's going to be a bit hard." Miaka looked to her curiously,  
  
"Honto? Doushite?" Aikyo lowered her eyes and spoke quietly,  
  
"Because, I'm in love with Chichiri-sama."  
  
Miaka was quite shocked, for she couldn't fathom why it would be so difficult for someone who liked Chichiri. He was the group's main protector and overall big brother. She tried to think of reasons why Aikyo had said that, but after a few attempts, gave up and just asked,  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand, why is it going to be hard for you, simply because you like Chichiri-san. He's a great person and one of my best friends." Ai looked to Seijun, letting out a long, heavy sigh. Miaka didn't know. The Japanese American girl shook her head; it wasn't their place to tell her.  
  
"Miaka-sama, gomen ne, I can't say. Demo, if he ends up telling you, then you will know why," Aikyo said sadly, a weak smile forced on her lips. The former Suzaku no Miko studied the two older girls, still completely confused. However, after a few silent seconds passed between them, she finally exhaled softly,  
  
"Ok, but I bet everything is going to be just fine, because I asked Suzaku-sama to send everyone their soul mates, not just a select few of them." That helped raise Aikyo's mood and she smiled genuinely to the younger girl,  
  
"Hai. Arigatou Miaka-sama," then she changed the subject, after her stomach growled at her. "Ne, isn't it about time for dinner anyway?" Miaka nodded and grinned, now they were speaking her language. Food. Sei and Ai-chan got off the bed, then helped up the young empress.  
  
"Ohh, arigatou," the smaller girl said, coming to stand. Once she was up, she placed her hands on her abdomen, for the baby had kicked. The older girls smiled, then Seijun asked timidly,  
  
"May we?" Miaka grinned happily to them,  
  
"Of course." She then took their hands, and placed them gently on the areas where you could feel the pokes of the baby's feet. The room then fell silent, however the cheerful vibe was still there. Each girl in her own thoughts about becoming a mother. Aikyo then spoke, quietly, dreamlike even,  
  
"I wish that I was you. Already married and about to have a child. Ohh, but not to Hori-sama……to Chichiri-sama…." She said those last few words, next to inaudibly. Miaka frowned and was about to say something, however Seijun came to Ai's rescue,  
  
"Come on you two, I bet the others are wondering what happened to us."  
  
"Hai, let's go!" Aikyo said, in semi real enthusiasm. The empress bit her bottom lip, but let her question drop. She then joined them, trying to be as cheerful as usual, even with the weight of her curiosity in the bottom of her heart. ~I'll just have to tell Chichiri the truth, then ask him what they mean…..~  
  
"Ok, let's go get some food, before there isn't any left!" Miaka said, heading for the door.  
  
"Anou, Miaka-sama, don't we only have to worry about that, when your around?" Sei-chan asked, playfully. The former Miko looked to her companion, a true smile curling her lips upward. The group then broke out into laughter and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So…. we have more people from Miaka-sama and Yui-sama's world? Sugoi! Ok, so do they look like Miaka-sama and Yui-sama, or do they look different? Are they nice? How old are they?" a small voice asked, her eyes purplish grey pools of curiosity. Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Keisuke looked to each other, unsure of what to tell her.  
  
"Why don't we all just wait and see, ne?" an older, more commanding voice said, which seemed to end the inquiry with an,  
  
"Hai Tou-san. Gomen."  
  
"So where are they already?!" Tasuki huffed, drumming his thin fingers on the table. "You know, that is just like women, to take forever!"  
  
"HEY NOW!!" "WATCH IT FANG BOY!!" two female voices cried out in unison, their eyes blazing dangerously in his direction.  
  
"I think it would be wise not to say anything else no da," Chichiri said quietly, to the younger seishi sitting right beside him.  
  
"Hmph!" the ex bandit snorted, returning the glare, but said nothing further. Finally, and not a moment too soon either, the trio stepped into the room. Immediately the group at the table was on their feet at the presence of the empress (including Hori-sama).  
  
"Please, sit," she said, hating it when they did that. After everyone was seated, she motioned to the two girls by her side. "This is Aikyo-san and Seijun-san. They come from a world similar to mine, however I'm not sure why," at this she shared a secret moment, with the only other three that knew the truth. She then continued, "All I can say is, that this must be the work of Suzaku-sama, so I want everyone to treat them with the respect they deserve, and welcome them into our family." Miaka watched as everyone looked to Aikyo and Seijun, then nod, some smiling (Nuriko, Chiriko, Yui- chan, and four other little faces). When Sei-chan saw 5 people that shouldn't have been there, she immediately turned to Ai-chan, to notice if she had seen them as well. She had.  
  
"Wha………..wha………their ALIVE!!! Sei-chan, their alive!" Ai whispered joyously to her best friend, grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"Hai, we'll have to ask Miaka-sama later though, how that is possible." Aikyo nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes from the four Sou children and their father. It was so great to see them alive and well, just the thought of it made tears mist her eyes. However, she swallowed them down, when Miaka showed them their seats. ~Nani, that can't be right. We're getting to sit next to Hori-sama and Miaka-sama?!~  
  
"Mou…. Miaka-sama, we don't deserve these seats," Sei-chan said, not moving from her position next to Ai-chan, even as the empress took her own chair. An uneasy hush followed, along with all eyes on the two new girls. Tasuki rolled his eyes, but kept his comments to himself, throwing a quick fiery glance at Yui and her companion. They weren't looking at him. ~Good.~  
  
"Doushite," a kind, baritone asked. Both girls instantly knew the voice and looked to the young emperor of Konan. He was gazing at them, his hazel eyes sparkling with the smile that was seen there. Seijun gulped, then proceeded to answer him,  
  
"Be……because we are unworthy of such positions, H….Heika-sama." ~Yeah, that's it.~ When she realized she hadn't yet taken her eyes from him, she immediately looked down, a blush heating her face. ~BAKA!! He's taken, besides you like……~ her words were cut short, by an unknown tenor, but she recognized the voice just the same,  
  
"But of course you do. You are our guests of honor, besides I'm sure Miaka is dying to eat, ne?" he said with a wink toward his best friend. She in turn stuck her tongue out at him, totally ignoring the fact that she was indeed an empress.  
  
"Nuriko-sama….?" Seijun said, her eyes taking in the breathtaking beauty before her. He was wearing a pine green and bright yellow tunic, that wasn't too tight nor too loose. She noticed that his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, much like Chichiri's (from what she could tell, it was a few inches shorter though), while some of his violet bangs fell into his eyes. Gingerly, he brushed them back, never breaking his contact with her. Seijun nodded slowly, her heart thumping madly against her ribcage, when she suddenly realized that one of the open seats was right next to him. ~Great Suzaku, what do I do?! Ok, don't just stand there and look like a complete baka…do something!~  
  
"Hai Nuriko-sama, we will take them. Arigatou," Aikyo said, just in time, preventing her friend from making a complete idiot out of herself.  
  
"'Bout time," Tasuki muttered; though stopped there, when a threatening fist from Nuriko came into view. After they had finally taken their seats, Hotohori motioned to one of the servants, letting them know to bring in the food. Once everything was in place, the emperor said a quick prayer of thanks to Suzaku, thanking him not only for the food, but for his family (Miaka, heir, and seishi) as well.  
  
"Let's eat," he said, as soon as he had finished. Immediately Miaka started grabbing mounds of food and piled them on her plate. Aikyo and Seijun had to stifle their giggles, as they picked out their own food. It all smelled and looked marvelous. ~I wonder if it's as good as it looks….~ Sei-chan thought, popping a piece of meat into her mouth. The taste gently caressed her taste buds, tingling them almost. It had a sweet glaze over it, making her mouth water and crave more. She swallowed it down and immediately went to the vegetables, to see if they were just as tasty. Indeed they were. ~My goodness, the food here is delicious! Much better than anything back home………..~ Seijun let that thought trail away, frowning a bit. ~Soka, I am home. I can never go back there…..I forgot…….~ She forced down the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat, noticing that her appetite was quickly vanishing as well. ~Maybe this isn't as neat as we thought it was……~ The furrow on her brow deepened, causing people to notice something was wrong. ~I'm not going to see my otouto-san or imouto- chan again. I'll never see Kaa-san or Tou-san. I'll never see aniki or his wife and my nephew again!~ At this, she pounded on the table with her little fists, making everyone's eyes widen. ~I'm not going to see them ever again! I wan….~  
  
"Ne, Seijun-san, daijoubu?" the gentle tenor asked, placing a hand on her arm and breaking her from her thoughts. Sei blinked, as her conscious mind came back into focus. She noticed that she had tears streaking down her flushed face. Abruptly, she reached up and dried them, looking to Nuriko. He still had his hand resting gently on her arm. It felt so warm and she could feel all the love he had inside of him, just from the simple touch of his fingers. Seijun blinked some more, as she stared into his rose colored eyes. Worry shone brightly in them…… no that couldn't be right. ~How can a person be worried for someone he just met a few minutes ago?~ Realizing fully that she had everyone's attention, she gulped and attempted to answer him,  
  
"Hai Nuriko-sama. I'm fine. Arigatou." However, she couldn't lie to him and he squeezed her arm tenderly. Sighing, she looked down to her plate, then up to Aikyo. Did she know what was wrong? Or was her best friend actually fine with all that was happening to them. She clenched her jaw and took in a deep breath,  
  
"Gomen nasai minna. I think I'm going to go to my room, I'm not feeling well. Arigatou Your Majesties for dinner, it was delicious."  
  
"Sei-chan," Aikyo gasped lightly, as Hotohori nodded to her,  
  
"I shall tell my cooks you enjoyed it. Oyasumi Seijun-san."  
  
"Hai Heika-sama. Good night to you too, to all of you," she said, rising from the table, Nuriko's hand falling from her arm as she did so. However, his eyes never left her.  
  
"Would you like me to see if I have any medicines for you?" Mitsukake asked, hoping that he could help her somehow. Sei-chan smiled sadly to the healer,  
  
"Iie, arigatou Mitsukake-san, demo I don't think any medicines will cure me." Mitsu nodded, realizing the meaning behind her words, as did everyone else.  
  
"Wakatta. I hope you feel better soon. Good night," he said tenderly, giving her a small smile. She returned it, then began to leave.  
  
"I'll see you tonight Ai-chan," she said, pausing to look at her best friend, whom she saw was wringing her napkin in her hands. She wasn't sure what to do; Seijun needed her, but she also wanted to stay with the others. She looked up to see Sei about to leave the room,  
  
"Matte, I'll go with you." The Japanese American girl turned around and looked to Aikyo, shaking her head,  
  
"No, you will stay here and eat. It's ok; I'll be fine. I just need some rest, that's all."  
  
"Well, at least let me walk you to our room," she persisted, not wanting to just sit back and do nothing.  
  
"Iie, I'll do it," Miaka said, coming to stand as well.  
  
"Miaka-sama?" Ai breathed, definitely not wanting her to get in the middle of all this.  
  
"It's alright Aikyo-san, you just finish your food. I'll see that Seijun- san gets to her room all right. Please, minna finish your meals, I will be back shortly." With that said, she crossed to where the older girl was standing, then they left the room together. Nuriko didn't break his gaze from Seijun until she was out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Umm, Miaka-sama, you didn't have to walk me to my room. I'll be fine," Sei-chan said, a little flustered that the former Miko and now empress, would be putting herself in the center of this.  
  
"Iya Seijun-san, I do. I know what's wrong, I saw it too many times on Yui- chan's face…… you don't want to stay here forever……..Gomen ne, I didn't realize the consequences of my last wish, until it was too late." The older girl opened her mouth to say something, but closed it back. Miaka was right, she didn't want to stay here forever, at least not at this point. She wanted to see her family and friends again, plus the thought of her never have been born there, just creeped her out. However…….  
  
"Ne, Miaka-sama, it really is ok. I mean, I'm going to miss my family and friends this is true. Demo, I will get over it…..it's just going to take some time." At that, the young empress felt a little better, however she couldn't shake the feeling that she completely changed the future of two lives. Even if it was to make her seishi happy. Sighing, she let the subject drop, maybe it was best for now. "Besides," Seijun continued. "It looks as if I already have people here that care about me, besides Ai-chan, so I won't be alone in this matter." Miaka smiled genuinely, now that was true. She had noticed it as well. Mitsukake already seemed to be attached to them and it looked as if Nuriko had developed a sense of protection over them, or at least for Seijun anyway. ~Odd, can he feel it this soon? She did say that Nuriko was the one she liked……..hmmm….~  
  
"Hai, that's right. I knew that they would love you guys," Miaka said, as they came up to the door to Seijun and Aikyo's room.  
  
"Of course not as much as they love you though," Sei-chan said, opening the door, but not stepping inside just yet.  
  
"Soon," the former Miko said, the smile growing on her lips. Seijun smiled back and hugged the younger girl, careful not to smash the baby,  
  
"Yes…..soon." After a few seconds, they broke the embrace, both feeling a lot better.  
  
"Well, I guess I will see you in the morning," Miaka said softly, as she placed her hands on her stomach. Sei's smile brightened, as she asked,  
  
"Ne, Miaka-sama, have you picked out any names yet?" At that Miaka blushed and shook her head,  
  
"I'm going to let Saihitei name him," she said, her body seeming to glow with motherly love. Seijun frowned slightly at her ~'him'…~  
  
"Demo, what if it's a girl?" The young empress looked up to Seijun, a little shocked,  
  
"I guess he'll name her too……I never really thought about how it could be a girl," she shook her head and laughed in spite of herself. "Isn't that silly?"  
  
"Not really," Seijun said, placing a hand on Miaka's shoulder. "Either way, it's going to be a beautiful child, that will be loved by many people."  
  
"Hai," Miaka grinned to the girl, who was starting to feel a lot like her older sister, instead of a person she had just met. "Well, I don't want to keep you. Oyasumi Seijun-san." Sei-chan nodded, then stepped into her room,  
  
"Good night Heika-sama." Miaka turned to correct her, but the door was already closed. Sighing, she shook her head with a smile playing on her lips, maybe things would turn out ok after all.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, what do you think so far? Please leave me a review so I can know. Arigatou! Ja ne!  
  
~*Aikyo*~  
  
Ch. 2: 'Aniki…' coming soon! 


	2. Aniki...

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything, but what I already mentioned……..demo… there are a few things I forgot to mention. I do own Aikyo (Ai-chan), Seijun (Sei-chan), Megumi-san, and Banpou-chan (you'll meet them in this chapter). If you would like to use any of these characters in your story, you *MUST* ask my permission! Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Question: Do we ever find out the name of Chichiri's lost imouto-chan? If she does have a name, could you please let me know? Many arigatous if you do.  
  
  
  
1 Koi Kokoro  
  
1.1 Aniki…  
  
She sat in contemplative remembrance, within the solitude of her room. A small calico queen lay curled up in her lap, which she absentmindedly stroked. On her mind was a memory she wished would be washed away, just like her family had been. ~It's not fair!~  
  
"Suzaku, why did I have to live on alone? Doushite?! Why couldn't you have just let me have been killed along with my family? Along with my aniki!!" Megumi then buried her head in her hands, not allowing the tears their longed for release. Iie….she would be strong and continue to live on for her family. For her aniki. She would marry and have children, a life they would have wanted her to have. A life he would have wanted for her.  
  
"Gods, I miss him so much," she sighed, bringing her head from her shaking hands. Great Suzaku she was exhausted and the day hadn't even started yet. ~I wonder if I'll have any work today?~ Megumi mused as she moved the cat from her lap, then crossed to her bureau. ~Perhaps Heika-sama will have her baby today….~ She stopped in mid thought and frowned, the top drawer of her dresser hanging halfway open. ~Even if she does, I probably won't be the one to deliver it, if I'm there at all…….Getsurei-san will probably be the one to, considering she's the one that delivered His Majesty…~ Sighing, she opened the drawer the rest of the way and pulled out a lilac kimono, medium blue over robe, and a dark pink sash. Carefully she slipped out of her nightgown, to avoid snagging her knee length, jade green hair. Megumi then pulled the kimono around her, getting it closed just in time for someone to knock on her door. She hurriedly pulled the over robe and sash on, making herself look presentable.  
  
"Come in Houki-chan," she said, knowing that she was the only person that came to her room, this early in the morning…..besides it had become a daily routine.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Megi-chan!" her younger sister greeted, in her normal cheery voice. It always made the older girl smile, just like today.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Houki-chan," Megumi said, then crossed to her vanity, so she could fix her hair. The younger girl stepped the rest of the way into the room and joined her sister.  
  
"Did you sleep well," Houki asked, noticing the faint circles under the older girl's eyes. Megumi stopped brushing out her hair and looked at her little sister in the mirror. She couldn't lie to her, so she sighed and shook her head. The purple haired girl frowned and knelt beside her, resting a hand on her knee. "Still having those dreams about your family?" Megumi looked to Houki, setting the brush down, a memory of the past night's dream flooding to her mind.  
  
*He stood on the bank weeping, screaming at Suzaku as he did.  
  
"Why did you have to take them away from me? Why must I be the one to live on alone?! Suzaku, I thought you were a loving god?!!! You aren't, or else you would have at least let My Little Blessing stay with me! Why did you have to take her away from me?! DOUSHITE?!!?!!" He then sunk to his knees by the river sobbing and crying out her name, "MEGUMI-CHAN!!!!"*  
  
Megumi felt a shiver course up her spine, as she forced the memory away.  
  
"Iie, this time it was just about aniki. He was alive…….demo, I was dead. I was the one who had been swept away, and he had survived to live on alone……." she said, shrugging her shoulders. The jade headed girl looked to Houki and saw a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"That's strange, what do you think it means?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't want to get my hopes up either; it's been 7 years since it happened. If aniki was still alive, don't you think I would have found him by now?" Houki nodded, placing a comforting hand on her nee- chan's shoulder as she stood.  
  
"Hai…." then the younger girl changed the subject, her eyes lighting up, like the morning sky outside. "Ne, how'd your date with Mitsukake-san go last night?" At this Megumi turned as pink as her sash, looking away from Houki,  
  
"It wasn't a 'date' Houki-chan. We just went out for a walk around the grounds, that's all."  
  
"Mmm hmm, sure. You know you like him," the 18 year old said, eyeing the older girl unbelievingly. She thought back to the previous night, when she and Megumi had been talking in Megu's quarters. Then came the knock on the door and Mitsukake stepping in. He looked all sorts of nervous, and when he had seen her in there, he said he would leave them be. However, catching on to what they weren't telling her (or each other for that matter), she left so they could be alone. Noticing Megumi's reaction as she did so.  
  
"Baka Houki-chan," Megumi said, still blushing, her sister was right though. She really did like Mitsukake, a lot! Last night had been wonderful, just the two of them alone, walking around the palace. They had even stopped for a while to look at the stars and he pointed out the Suzaku Seishi constellations to her. She had secretly memorized his, so she could gaze at it again some night. Then when he had walked her back to her room, he kissed her hand as he bid her goodnight. ~Suzaku, you sure do choose your seishi wisely.~ She thought, a small grin spreading across her lips.  
  
"Oi, Megi-chan, hello?!" Houki said, waving a hand in front of the older girl's distant eyes.  
  
"Hmm?" Megumi said, snapping out of her daydream. A sly grin lifted Houki's lips upward,  
  
"You were thinking about him weren't you?" The 20 year old girl swatted Houki,  
  
"Cut it out will you?" The lavender haired girl snickered, enjoying being able to tease her sister. Megumi smiled and picked her brush back up. "At least I'm not in love with a bandit!" (  
  
"So, at least he talks!"  
  
"Hey! Mitsukake-san talks! Just not a whole lot, demo I am starting to get him to open up some," Megu said, giving her sister a 'Can we please drop this' look. The lavender haired girl thought about this for a moment, however when Megumi started giving her puppy dog eyes, she gave up,  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll leave you alone, Baka-chan!" she said, getting a lock of her older sister's light green hair. Houki ran it through her thin fingers, as Megumi smiled to her,  
  
"Arigatou Houki-chan."  
  
"Hai, hai! Just hurry up so we can go to breakfast," the younger girl said, grabbing the brush from her aneki's hands.  
  
"Nani?" the jade haired girl said, looking at where the brush had been a few seconds ago.  
  
"Baka! I'm going to fix your hair, while you put on your make-up. We'll get done faster that way," Houki said, bopping the older girl lightly on the head.  
  
"Ohh….hehe, hai," Megumi said, then started putting on her make-up. The memory of her dream still not gone from her mind. ~I wonder if Suzaku is trying to tell me something…….that aniki is still alive…….~  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When he awoke, he didn't remember right away where he was at. However, as the sun warmed his face, it slowly came back to him. Nuriko yawned and stretched his arms over his head, while his back screamed at him, because of the uncomfortable position he had placed it in, the night before. He had slept in a chair by the bed, to make sure his friend was going to be ok. The purple haired seishi stole a glance at the sleeping form in the bed. His breathing was back to normal and his once anguished expression, had melted away to his normally soft features.  
  
He thought back to the night before, when he had heard sobbing coming from the room next to his. Quickly he had slipped out of his bed and went to see what was wrong. Nuriko had found him, face completely hidden in his hands, while his body shook violently from the sobs wracking it. He had quietly wrapped his arms around the slightly larger seishi, not asking any questions, but simply letting him know that he was there for him. At first he had tensed, then after a while when Nuriko didn't move, he gave into the embrace and leaned against his chest. It hurt the purple haired seishi to see his friend in so much pain, considering he had never seen him this way before. Quietly Nuriko spoke calming words to his fellow seishi brother. After about 15 minutes or so, the crying stopped and he lifted his face from his hands. He turned to look at Nuriko, who smiled despondently, still not asking any questions. Finally in a shaky voice, his friend spoke,  
  
"Gomen ne, I…..I didn't mean to wake you. I just had a bad dream." Nuriko brushed some of the hair from his friend's cheek and tenderly said,  
  
"Daijoubu. It must have been pretty intense." He watched as his fellow seishi brother sighed, trying to push the remaining fragments of the dream from his mind,  
  
"Hai, it was." That was all he said on the subject, for he was completely worn out, and just wanted to go back to sleep. Nuriko lied him down gently and covered him up.  
  
"I'll be right here, in case you need me," he said, as his friend already started to drift off to slumber.  
  
"Arigatou," he nodded drowsily and within a few minutes, he was asleep once again. That's when Nuriko found the chair and pulled it over to the bedside. Soon, he had joined his fellow seishi in his repose.  
  
Nuriko let out a soft breath of air and pushed some of his friend's bangs from his face. He really didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. ~A little more sleep wouldn't hurt him, besides it's still early. No one but me is probably even up yet……~ With that thought Nuriko stood and walked to the door, glancing back one last time to the sleeping seishi.  
  
"See you at breakfast," he said softly, then left the room, closing the doors behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Seijun was already up and wandering around the palace, hoping she didn't get lost in the process.  
  
"Golly, this place is big," she breathed, as she looked down the hall before her. She slowly walked down it, admiring all of the elaborate artwork that decorated the walls. ~Thank Suzaku one of his seishi was rich!~ She thought to herself, as she came upon a set of doors with a marble statue of Suzaku on either side of them. ~Must be the Shrine of Suzaku…….I wonder if I would be able to go in, without getting harmed in any way…….~ Cautiously she walked up to the doors and pulled them apart. A giant golden statue of the beast god greeted her vision and she gasped in awe. ~It's beautiful!~ She said to herself, while taking a wary step into the shrine. Seijun felt her body begin to tingle, as tiny shivers of electric shocks went through her. It was a very interesting sensation and she wondered if this is what happened to the other seishi when they stepped into the shrine. As she drew closer to the statue, a figure became clearer in her vision. Long chocolate brown hair hung loose, over flowing imperial robes. ~Hori-sama….. I really shouldn't bother him…..~ Turning around, she left the young emperor to his praying and exited the shrine, closing the doors back. ~Hmm, now where too?~ She thought, looking to her right, then to her left, when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she spun about and Nuriko's gentle countenance met her eyes. Sei-chan felt her face become warm and suddenly she had forgotten how to talk. However, it didn't matter, because Nuriko spoke first,  
  
"Ohayo Seijun-san, what are you doing up so early?" She gazed at him, enjoying the fact that it was just the two of them alone.  
  
"I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to take a walk around the palace, to see if I could memorize some of it," the Japanese American girl said, shrugging her thin shoulders. Nuriko grinned down to her,  
  
"And….?" She looked up to him, smiling back.  
  
"Well, let's just say that I know where the shrine of Suzaku is," Seijun replied, motioning behind her. The purple haired seishi's grin widened,  
  
"How about I give you a tour of the place later, but for now why don't we go to the dining room and get us some tea. That will give us a chance to talk before the others arrive." She nodded, liking the sound of that idea. Nuriko chuckled softly and offered her his arm, which she timidly took. ~This is too good to be true. I've got to be dreaming……~ Seijun thought, then pinched her leg just to make sure. ~Itai, nope guess I'm not asleep after all. This is really happening!~ She thought, feeling ready to faint. All of the fears and sadness from the previous night seemed to disappear, as she walked arm in arm with the one she loved. ~Arigatou, Suzaku-sama.~  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The young girl lied in the large bed, hands resting lightly on her stomach. Her thoughts were on a time that seemed to be very far away, only if it had been just one day. ~I wonder what it is like now, since Sei-chan and I were never born there………I wonder if someone else took my place to watch over Dimitri…….since he and I were so close……..~ Aikyo's brow then wrinkled as she thought about him and the new circumstances she faced, ~Matte…….what if he wasn't born at all…….What if my parents and Sei-chan's parents both fell in love and married other people……what if…….what if the family I once knew, no longer exists…….~ She felt tears swim in her eyes at the possibility. Since she never existed there, it was quite possible that Dimitri along with Seijun's siblings and nephew never existed either. The tears started falling quickly out of the corners of her eyes and she wiped at them furiously. ~Iie……..don't think about that! It does no good to dwell on what used to be……you just have to look ahead to your future here, now……….besides, you wanted this, didn't you?!!! DIDN'T YOU?!~ Aikyo started crying harder as the realization of what actually took place struck her. She wouldn't see them again. The people she knew as her family, didn't know who she was anymore and it hurt so bad! Ai-chan buried her face into her pillow and wept harder than she ever remembered. Maybe this wasn't what she had wanted after all. Sure, her life back on….what had Miaka called it?……'The Old World'? Yes, that was it…..The Old World wasn't all that wonderful, but at least she was loved and had a terrific family…….she honestly didn't want to leave them. She simply thought that the idea of being transported to another realm was intriguing. Aikyo never imagined it would truly happen, so she was content to just daydream about it and even tried her hand at writing about it. The story wasn't bad. Ok, so even if it was plausible (which it apparently was), was it supposed to hurt this much?! Especially if you went to the other world, to find your soulmate? One would think not, so why did it? Her body began to tremble with the force of her weeping and she gripped the pillow so tightly, she thought it would rip in half. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she turned to see who it was. Yui's pretty face was seen through her tears, her blonde hair glittering in the morning sunlight. Aikyo thought she looked out of place, almost as if heaven was missing her.  
  
"Daijoubu?" the younger girl asked, taking a seat next to Ai-chan. ~I should just tell her, since she went through this as well………~ Aikyo looked to Yui and sighed, reaching her hands up to dry her face.  
  
"It's just………anou, the whole idea of me and Sei-chan never being born in the 'Old World'…..it…..it scared me. And then I got to thinking about my brother and Sei-chan's siblings and little nephew……and…..well I figured since Sei-chan and I weren't born there, then they must not have been either. I also thought that maybe my parents never met and ended up marrying other people, as did Sei-chan's…….." she trailed off, feeling the tears rise into her eyes again. Aikyo shook her head, forcing them down, as Yui placed a warm hand over hers.  
  
"I know it's going to be hard, but things will turn out right in the end. Suzaku-sama is a very loving god and he wouldn't have done anything to purposely cause hurt to another," the younger girl smiled in remembrance before continuing. "Besides, you have us to help you adjust to life here. It really is much nicer than back in the 'Old World'."  
  
"She's right," a soft voice said from behind her, and both girls turned to find Miaka standing in the doorway. 


End file.
